Sprzedana
by ciasteczko
Summary: Czym jest miłość? Czy książęta są tylko w bajkach ? Jaka czeka cię przyszłość kiedy twoje życie to kłamstwo ? Eric, Sookie ,Pam !


**SPRZEDANA**

 **To moja ostatnie opowiadanie z serii SVM/TB. Szczerze mówiąc straciłam serce do pisania Sookie i Erica. Nasz fandom umiera powolną śmiercią , tylu wspaniałych autorów przestało publikować .**

 **Jest jeszcze kilka opowieści , których aktualizację przeczytam z radością . Zawsze zastanawiałam się, czy powinno się dodać kolejne prawo , które rządzi wszechświatem. Coś w stylu „każda świetna i ciekawa historia pozostanie niedokończona".**

 **Zostało mi jeszcze kilka szkiców na dysku, jeżeli znajdę trochę czasu i natchnienia edytuje to wrzucę na forum.**

 **Na koniec chciała, bym podziękować moim kilku czytelnikom:**

 **pettigirl, której nie ma już z nami. Za pomoc z językiem polskim i wiarę we mnie. Bez ciebie poległabym wiele razy.**

 **Perfecta999 za pomoc na forum. Dzięki niej odkryłam wspaniałych opowiadań .Zdradzę wam ,że kiedyś nienawidziłem postaci Godrica z pasją .Dała mi natchnienie i siłę do pisania.**

 **Tylda92 za to, że znosi kaleczenie jej języka. Po tylu latach polska gramatyka nadal pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą.**

 **Ashmo2000 za wsparcie i recenzje . To opowiadanie dedykuję tobie.**

 **To dla was jest to jeden strzał i tylko tyle. Jest to pomysł , który mieszkał w moim umyśle od kilku lat .**

 **Wychowałam się w zupełnie innej kulturze. W moim domu rodzinnym uznawano tylko prawo ojca do decydowania o losie swoich dzieci szczególnie córek.**

 **Tylko dzięki mojej mamie uniknęłam losu przedmiotu.**

 **Tęsknie za domem i dopiero teraz zrozumiałam niektóre decyzje mojego ojca.**

 **Czasami los jednego człowieka traci w obliczu chciwości innych.**

 **Sprzedana.**

Kocham czytać. Uśmiechniesz się wielu ludzi kocha czytać .Tak to prawda .Tylko nie wielu ludzie życie staje się dziwniejsze niż kartki powieści szpiegowskiej.

Kilku, mężczyzn spotyka się nocą w gabinecie pijąc drogi alkohol i paląc cygara zmieniają losy świata.

Taka mała grupa zmieniła cały mój świat. Zmieniła to eufemizm dla słowa zniszczyła .

Lepiej zacznę od początku, zanim zaczniecie na mnie krzyczeć. Wychowałam się w małym miasteczku w Luizjanie. No dobrze wychowałam się w miejscu , które z trudnością można znaleźć na mapie .

Moje dzieciństwo było szczęśliwe tak jak mogło być po śmierci moich rodziców. Ja i mój starszy brat Jason zostaliśmy pod opieką naszej babci Adele Hale Stackhouse Brigant . Moja babka była piękną i mądrą kobietą.

W młodości niestety była jak każda kobieta. Zakochała się i owocem tego związku był mój ojciec Colbert .

Los dla młodej kobiety z dzieckiem nie jest łaskawy. Rodzina babci naprawiła jej grzech wydając ją za sąsiada Erla Stackhouse. Zaaranżowane małżeństwo okazało się jednak szczęśliwe .Adele urodziła córkę Linde .  
Erl przejął Colberta jak własne dziecko .Życie było prawie idealne aż w wieku trzydziestu ośmiu lat Adel została wdową .

Jej syn kilka miesięcy temu ożenił się ze swoją szkolną miłością, jej córka szukała swojej drogi na świecie.

Adele przyjęła swoje nowe życie powitała narodziny swoich wnuków Jasona rok później Hadley a trzy lata później Sookie.

Całą swoje życie poświęciła swoim wnuką, los miał inny pomysł. W pewną deszczową noc zabrał rodziców dwójki dzieci. I po raz kolejny Adele przyjęła tragiczne okoliczności dała dom dwójce dzieci.

Ich życie wymagało kilku korekt tu i tam, ale powoli budowali je na nowo. Aż pewnego dnia na progu domostwa Stackhause pojawił się Fintan Brigant .

Nie został powitany z otwartymi ramionami.

Po maratonie płaczu krzyków gróźb. Finatna zajął stałe miejsce w sercu rodziny .

Kilka kolejnych lat upłynęło, zanim Adele została Brigant.

Nie każdy zaakceptował tę zmianę . Linda owszem z przyjemnością wydawała pieniądze Fintana jednak nigdy nie wybaczyła swojej matce. Uciekła z córką do Los Angeles. Oczywiście przeprowadzkę umożliwiły pieniądze Fintana.

Fintan oddał kierowanie rodzinną firmą do swojego brata Nialla. Nigdy nie był fanem świata finansjery .Oddał dwadzieścia pięć lat swojego życie dla budowania imperium Brigant. Teraz był czas dla swojej nowej rodziny w sercu Luizjany.

Brigant to firma rodzinna z długimi tradycjami. Jej zakres działalności sięgał przemysłu zbrojeniowego, mediów byli właścicielami kilku gazet i magazynów , kilku stacji telewizyjnych.

Fintan powiększył firmę o platformy wiertnicze i linię lotniczą .Cały pomysł na początku został ogłoszony szalonym jednak Fintan wiedział co robi. Kolejny jego genialnym posunięcie była inwestycja w przemysł chemiczny i farmaceutyczny. Tę dziedzinę działalność przejął kuzyn Dermont , który okazał się genialnym naukowcem .

Niall przejął stery od swojego brata. Nie był tak zdolnym biznesmenem, ale gwarantował utrzymanie poziomu rozwoju.

Finatan z radością, ku zdziwieniu swojej rodziny objął swoje życie w Bon Temps.

Jason i Sookie pokochali swojego dziadka. Powoli stali się rodziną.

Jednak Adel nigdy nie zaakceptowała fortuny Brigant . Po kilku kłótniach z pomocą długoletniego przyjaciela Desmonda Fintan wykorzystał swoje pieniądze w rozsądny sposób.

Bon Temps czekało wiele korzystnych zmian były one znaczące dla małej społeczności.

Dom Stackhouse wrócił do dawnej świetności, były hojne datki na kościół co pomogło ze społeczną niechęcią i plotkami. Miejscowi powoli akceptowali nowego męża Adele .

Rozbudowano szkołę i zatrudniono nowych nauczycieli .Dzieci miały dostęp do komputerów i internetu .Rodzice dostali pracę w nowych firmach. Zdolni uczniowie dostali stypendia .Tak pani Fortenberry nie przystawała się chwalić osiągnięciami swojego syna Hoyta . Najlepszy przyjaciel Jasona zaczął studia medyczne.

Pieniądze Finatan dały nowe nadzieje dla mieszkańców małego miasteczka.

Dzięki nim i zaangażowaniu Fintan Bon Temps stało się wzorowym przykładem rozwoju mały społeczności .

Jason studiował geologie i inżynierie nadal w wolnym czasie gonił za dziewczynami pewne rzeczy nigdy nie ulegają zmianie.

Sookie wyrosła na piękną mądra młodą kobietę. Wolnym czasie pomagała w kościele, prowadziła korepetycje dla dzieci .Jej marzeniem było zostanie nauczycielką. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata nie szukała przygód i kochała jej życie w małym mieście. Nie wyobrażała sobie wyjazdu w wielki świat.

Nigdy nie miała porsche ani butów od Prady została wychowana na skromną kobietę. Wieczorami spędzała na dyskusjach ze swoim dziadkiem i choć wiedziała, z jakich pieniędzy pochodzi nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie to miało tak tragiczny wpływ na jej życie.

Czyjeś kilka złych decyzji, nadmiar ambicji postawi jej życie na krawędzi.

Nowy York 2003

Niall podziwiał rozległy widok na Central Park tych kilka lat były dla niego trudne. Robił wszystko,żeby rozwijać biznes .Niestety brakowało mu wyczucia swojego brata .

Popełnił kilka małych pomyłek, które doprowadziły do większych kłopotów. Nadal byli jedną z najpotężniejszych rodzin na tym kontynencie . Jednak zyski malały. Konkurencja rosła i to walka z konkurencją było pierwszym błędem Nialla .Rodzina Brigant zawsze rywalizowała z rodziną Nortman .

Appius Nortman zbudował swoje imperium od podstaw zaczął od przemysłu papierniczego Kolejnym krokiem była ekspansja na rynek morski .Wojna w Europie była krokiem we wstecz, ale na krótko. Appius przeniósł swoją firmę do USA .Jego śmiałe bardzo często ryzykowne posunięcia przyniosły mu sławę i podziw finansjery .

Zyski rosły i rósł apetyt po odejściu Fintana kilka razy skrzyżował szable z Niallem .Ich konflikt rósł przez lata nie jednokrotnie pchając firmy na granicę katastrofy finansowej .

Dopiero powrót Fintana pchnął zdrowy rozsądek w głowy dwóch uparciuchów. Appius udał się na emeryturę zostawiając stery firmy swojemu synowi Romanowi .

Rozpoczęło to nową epokę zamiast niezdrowej konkurencji Niall i Roman zaczęli owocną współpracę.

Ich potęga rosła jedyną przeszkodą na drodze do sukcesu została administracja rządowa , komisja giełdowa odrzuciła fuzję firm uzasadniając to kwestią monopolu na rynku ropy gazu i zbrojeń nie wspominając o mediach. Roman rozwijał korporację w Europie dając władzę swojemu synowi Ericowi .Jego siostra Pam poświęciła się kompletnie rynkowi mediów .Kierowała dwoma magazynami mody.

Niall z pomocą swojego syna Dillona rozwinął swoją działalność w Azji. Z podobnym sukcesem. Jego dzieci trojaczki Claude imperium odzieżowe , Claudia działalność badawcza i Claudette przemysł wydobywczy .

Nowe umowy handlowe pomiędzy UE a USA otwierały kolejne rynki i możliwości.

Jednak obie firmy nadal nie dostały zgody na połączenie.

I prognozy na rozwój malały tak jak przewidywany zysk. Udziałowcy wyprzedawali akcję .

Aż mąż Claudette, Stan Davis szukał długofalowego rozwiązania. Rozwiązanie , które nie pociągnie za sobą przesłuchań przed komisją senacką i przesłuchań w Brukseli .

Stan pracował ciężko, aby znaleźć rozwiązanie. Kiedy je odkrył był przerażony.

Wiedział, że problemem będzie przekonanie swojego przyjaciela. Jednak miał pełne zaufanie w swój pomysł.

Tak powstała operacja Kopciuszek.

Każdy bogaty człowiek ma swoje źródła informacji ,a im więcej pieniędzy tym więcej informacji można było zdobyć.

Kilka nocy później w środku nocy kilka telefonów zapiszczało zawierając krótką informację.

Dla postronnego obserwatora kod 2567 nie był ważną informacją.

Łamali sobie tylko głowę myśląc co oznacza czy to pin do karty, kod do poczty , może numer domu . Tylko dziesięć osób na całym świecie znało jego znaczenie.

Kilka następnych dni było bardziej nerwowych. Spotkanie miało pozostać tajne.

Fałszywe ślady zostały zostawione, plotki rozpuszczone, plany lotów do różnych miejsc zgłoszone. Alibi na każdą okazję załatwione .Każdy z uczestników był widziany w innej części świata.

Nikt nie spodziewał się, że pięciu z najpotężniejszych ludzi spotka się na wysepce u wybrzeży Szkocji.

W starym XVI wiecznym ponurym zamczysku miał przesądzić się los tysięcy ludzi.

Appius i Roman przybyli pierwsi, następnie Niall, Stan i Desmond.

Były cygara i obfita kolacja, później zostały rozdane foldery a napięcie w pomieszczeniu wzrastało z każdą sekundą.

Analiza Stana była drobiazgowa rozpatrzył każdą możliwość od kwestii ekonomicznych ,politycznych po społeczne.

Mężczyźni poświęcili godzinę na analizę faktów, było kilka parsknięć i zdumionych spojrzeń.

Ciszę przerwał Desmond.

\- To bardzo skomplikowane rozwiązanie i bardzo proste. Kto jest twoim faworytem?

Stan spojrzał na wszystkich zebranych.

\- Przeanalizowałem wszystkie dostępne opcje. Obie rodziny od kilku lat budują swoje wpływy polityczne zarówno w Waszyngtonie jak Londynie i Brukseli, ale to za mało . Przeciwnicy globalizacji rosną w siłę. Do tego dochodzi fakt , że dzięki połączeniu będziemy mieli 60 % procent rynku ropy i gazu w ręku .Nawet Saudyjczycy ugną się pod nasze dyktando .

Jednak zajmie to jeszcze przynajmniej dekadę zdobyć tak znaczące wpływy.

-Jeżeli mam użyć moich wnuków chce znać dokładny plan.

Przerwał Appius. Coraz bardziej myślał ,że całe to spotkanie to strata czasu .

\- I dla tego musimy działać inaczej. Damy światu historię romansu na miarę Williama i Kate .Ludzie ich pokochają zapomną o innych rzeczach . Przeciętny obywatel jest bardziej zainteresowany życiem gwiazd Hollywood niż kolejnym ustawami w senacie.

Jak widzicie wytypowałem kilku kandydatów. Po stronie Appius mamy Erica i Pamele oraz Godrica.

Po stronie Nialla jest Claudia , Claude , Alicja , Jason oraz Sookie.

Panowie przytaknęli.

Jako że Eric będzie następcą Romana jest on idealnym wyborem .Pam jest zdeklarowaną lesbijką ciężko będzie przekonać świat, że doznała cudownej przemiany .

Godric byłby bardzo dobrym wyborem niestety nie sądze ,że sumienie pozwoli mu wystąpić w tym kłamstwie .

-Masz rację, kocham Godrica, ale jest on szczęśliwy na uniwersytecie i świecie swoich badań.

-Fakt !Poza tym od roku jest związany z córką Desmonda Gladiolą.

Wywołało to kilka uśmiechów.

-Więc zostaje tylko Eric jako dziedzic. Jedynym minusem tego planu jest styl życia Erica . Będzie musiał być bardzo dyskretny.

-Mój syn zrobi to, co będzie musiał dla dobra firmy i rodziny.

W umyśle Romana nie było wątpliwości.

-Pozostaje więc Claudia córka Dillona, Alicja córka Dermonta i Sookie wnuczka Fintana.

Moim zdaniem najlepszym wyborem byłaby Claudia. Jest piękna , inteligentna i poświęcona rodzinnej firmie . Nie będzie miała problemów ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Alicja to buntowniczka ze skłonnością do nadużywa alkoholu i narkotyków .W sieci krążył nawet film erotyczny z jej udziałem. Cieszy się opinią buntowniczki i skandalistki.

Nie sądzę, że uda się ją nakłonić do tego pomysłu.

Niall wiedział, że Stan dokładnie sprawdził wszystkie informacje.

-Pozostaje jeszcze Sookie. Problemem będzie Fintan.

-Zostaw to mnie na razie kontynuuj.

-Sookie ma 20 lat nieposzlakowaną opinię. Pomaga w kościele , ratuje bezdomne zwierzęta , pomaga dzieciom ,opiekuje się starszymi ludźmi .

Studiuje w lokalnym college. Ma kilku przyjaciół z tego, co udało mi się ustalić jest jeszcze dziewicą .Jest miła mądra prawdziwa dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa .

-Sprzedana ona jest idealna.

Odezwał się nie kryjąc sarkazmu w swoim tonie Appius.

-Znam Sookie to wspaniała młoda kobieta. Jest tylko jeden ogromny minus tego pomysłu pomijając Fintana .Ona wychowała się w małym miasteczku w izolowanym środowisku .Nie poradzi sobie z zainteresowaniem mediów. A jeżeli chcemy wykreować romans stulecia media będą nieodłączaną częścią ich życia.

Media zapewnią nam też alibi.

Desmond rozsądnie wskazał najważniejsze fakty.

-Czyli zostaje Claudia. Mamy naszą parę marzeń.

\- Nie koniecznie Claudia jest w ciąży z jej kochankiem Colmanem.

Powiedziała mi dziś rano za kilka godzin cały świat będzie wiedział.

-Nie da się tego jakoś zatrzymać ?

Zapytał wyraźnie wstrząśnięty Appius byli już tak blisko czuł prawie smak zwycięstwa .

-Nie mogę jej tego zrobić.

W rezygnacji wskazał Niall.

Stan nie był zadowolony z takie obrotu sprawy. Claudia była idealnym kandydatem była obyta w świecie i lojalna wobec rodziny.

\- Czyli zostaje Sookie słodka dziewucha z bagien. Składamy naszą przyszłość w jej ręce.

Z przekąsem podsumował Appius.

-Trzeba tylko przekonać Fintana. Jest bardzo ochronny, jeżeli chodzi o jej dobro.

Zauważył prawnik.

-Przekonam Fintana będzie protestował, ale dla dobra ogółu się zgodzi.

Martwi mnie dziewczyna czy wyrazi zgodę.

\- Jaką zgodę! Eric ją uwiedzie, omota, a potem będzie ślub z bajki. Ja zachoruję tajemniczo zostawiając stery w ręku syna. Potem Niall poprosi o pomoc i za dwa lata będziemy na szczycie.

Roman nie zamierzał się wycofać wiedział, że jego syn jest w stanie oczarować nawet samego papieża. Eric miał nieodparty urok i kobiety jadły mu z ręki.

\- Czyli panowie jesteśmy zgodni Niall i Desmond omówią sprawę z Fintanem.

Roman i Appius przekonają Erica. Musicie też ograniczyć jego eskapady na jakiś czas musi zniknąć z pierwszych stron brukowców .

Myślę, że dobrym pomysłem będzie poinformowanie Clauda i Pameli pokierują medialną stroną operacji. Wykreują romans stulecia .

Mamy kilka tygodni, żeby przygotować grunt dla Sookie.

Obecnie moi śledczy będą kontrolować każdy jej krok. Claudette przygotuje odpowiednią garderobę i plany na pierwsze publiczne występy pary .Musimy pracować razem .

\- Ona nigdy nie może poznać prawdy. Musi uwierzyć ,że jej życie zmienia się bajkę .

Dyskusja trwała jeszcze kilka godzin rankiem każdy z mężczyzn opuścił wyspę. Każdy skupiony na kolejnych krokach, które muszą zostać podjęte w celu osiągnięcia sukcesu .

 **I to koniec części pierwszej druga rozmowa z Eric i Pam .Próba przekonania Fintana .**

 **Trzymajcie kciuki może napiszę część 2.**


End file.
